


Starlight (Loki x Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marvels of starlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight (Loki x Reader)

Starlight (Loki x Reader)

 

A crisp, cool breeze passed through your (h/c) locks as you stared up into the black abyss. You always loved moments like this; up on the roof, staring up at the sky above and looking at the starry night with its mixtures of greens and blues speckled by little dots of flickering light. Yet since the time you first moved to New York, you couldn’t see the stars or the band of the Milky Way cross over the midnight sky. It made your heart heavy with grief; you loved stargazing and drawing out the constellations, connecting the blazing dots with your delicate fingertips. It was your knowledge of star systems and galaxies that lead you to a position at S.H.I.E.L.D. and ultimately to the destroyer of New York, Loki. Ever since he obliterated half of Manhatten, he’s been wandering between Earth and Asgard, somehow convincing S.H.I.E.L.D. that he was no longer a threat and, with an air of caution, being assigned to help you work on your research on other alien civilizations. It was working with Loki that you gain a bit of a crush on him. It was when you began to think of him when the man of the hour strolled up behind you.

“Hello, Miss (y/n).” He tapped you on the shoulder, startling you from your vivid daydreaming.

“Oh Loki, I didn’t see you there,” you mumbled, regaining your nerves from your earlier fright. Loki smirked at this, pleased that he could scare you like that then turned to face the blacken sky.

“Why are you up here on the roof, (y/n)?” He raised an eyebrow at this. You never really left the lab for anything, so it was unusual to see you outside like this.

“I was trying to stargaze,” you looked up too, twirling a loose (h/c) curl in between your fingers, “but the city lights make it a bit difficult.” 

“I can fix that,” Loki suggested, facing you and leaning forward against the metal railing.

“Really?” 

“Just watch.” And you did as he formed a small ball of blue light in his hands, swirling it around in his long, delicate fingers then he chucked it at a nearby power line. It was instantaneous; the bright city lights and showy radiance was gone in a flash. You looked over the edge, holding the railing just a bit tighter, seeing only the small flickers of car headlights as they made there was around or stopped to see what had happened. But then you looked up and beheld the wonder you’ve been searching for.

“Woah,” you gasped, taking in the dismal sparks that interlaced the milky grey band that span the starry void, “I-It’s so beautiful.”

“Just like you, my dear.”

“Oh,” you murmured, blushing very badly at the compliment, “Thank you.” There was a brief moment of silence as you sailed that starry sea before the Asgardian prince shattered the perfect stillness.

“I know what you think of me, (y/n),” he mentioned, causing you to turn your attention to something else. You laid your (e/c) eyes on the brightest object in the night sky, watching her waltz her ancient dance around her partner.

“I know you like me,” he placed his hand on your cheek and caress the silken flesh, “And I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same way.” He drew you closer to him until your lips connected with his. Your face was on fire now as you melted in the sweet embrace. Silhouetted by the moonlight, the both of you soon parted, still feeling the tingle on your soft, velvet lips. Feeling a bit bolder, you laced your hand with his and leaned in close as you watch the midnight sky danced across the earth’s surface.

“Thank you Loki, for everything,” you whispered, nuzzling your face in his arm. 

“Anything for you, my love,” He beamed from ear to ear as he placed a little peck on your head and continued to watch the galaxy spin and turn as the night drew on with him and his love.

 

~Epilogue~

 

It was early in the morning as you and Loki were making the trek downstairs in the pitch darkness when you heard the boom of your boss’s voice coming up from behind you with a flashlight at hand.

“Do either one of you care to explain this?” Nick Fury asked with a hit of irritation in his voice. The bright light flooded your eyes, focusing you to hid behind your hands and do your best to lie to him.

“I have no idea,” you said unconvincing, adding a false smile to boot. 

“Nice try, Miss (l/n),” he saw through your lie and proceeded to glared at Loki, “This was your fault, wasn’t it?”

“And what if it was?” He quizzed with that familiar smug tone of his, knowing that he could get his way out of what every punishment these clowns chose for him. 

“LLOOOOKKKKIIIII!!!!” The sudden yell alerted you and Loki to the other addition to Fury’s welcoming party who was smirking all the while.

“And now we hide.” Loki held your hand and the both of you vanished, hoping finding a hiding spot away from his enraged brother and maybe, just maybe, get to know each other a little more.


End file.
